Twelve Forever (2017 TV series)
Twelve Forever (known on DVD releases as Twelve Forever Prologue) is an American animated television series based off of the pilot of the same name by Julia Vickerman. The series, produced by Cartoon Network Studios and NickFamily Studios, premiered on Nicktoons Family in the United States on August 28th, 2017. In December 2017, it was announced that the 2017 series would not be renewed for a second season, due to Netflix greenlighting a series set to be released in 2019. Some of the remaining episodes aired on Netflix on December 2nd, 2017, with the remaining episodes premiering on Netflix and Nicktoons Family in early 2018. Netflix removed the 2017 series from its service in February 2020, with Flare+ having no plans to pick up streaming rights. Similarly, Nicktoons Family announced that due to financial losses related to lowering rerun ratings, it was financially writing-off all material related to the IP where NickFamily Studios was involved, effective April 2020. Characters *Reggie / Twelve *Shane TBA. Plot Reggie, a young girl who never wants to grow up, has a magical key that takes her to Party Island, a place where she doesn't have to. Episodes #Night on Party Island (8/28/17): Twelve is told about a werewolf that haunts Party Island by night, so she goes to confront it; that is, until it turns out she thought it up herself. #The Party Plague (9/4/17): All of Party Island except Twelve contact the "Party Plague", making the residents dance uncontrollably. #Detention Island (9/12/17): When Party Island is taken over by a bunch of pirates Twelve accidentally thought up, they turn the island into "Detention Island" and seek to get Twelve thrown into detention. #The Party Island Newspaper (9/18/17): Twelve thinks up a newspaper to be read by the residents of Party Island, to very positive results. #Party Island School (9/25/17): After being brainwashed, Reggie uncontrollably thinks up a school for Party Island. #One Million Bunnies (10/2/17): Reggie thinks up one million bunnies, but can't decide what to do with them while on Party Island. Note: The episode is a parody of the Sugarbunnies franchise. #A Party Island Halloween (10/16/17): Reggie thinks up a Halloween party for Party Island, but someone else has plans for Halloween on Party Island. #Party Island Apocalypse (12/2/17 (Netflix); 1/1/18 (Nicktoons Family)): Reggie accidentally thinks up a meteor, triggering a possible end of Party Island. #What Lies Ahead (12/2/17 (Netflix), 1/8/18 (Nicktoons Family)): Reggie's necklace accidentally breaks, causing her to start maturing even on Party Island. #Back to Nature (12/2/17 (Netflix), 1/15/18 (Nicktoons Family)): Reggie thinks up a farm so people can start growing crops, but Party Island's economy starts growing out of control. Note: The title is a reference to the videogame Harvest Moon: Back to Nature. #All Just a Dream (12/2/17 (Netflix), 1/22/18 (Nicktoons Family)): Reggie figures out that previous events were all just a dream she had sometime after the pilot episode. Note: This is the final chronological episode of the 2017 series. #Lord of the Key (1/7/18 (Netflix), 1/29/18 (Nicktoons Family)): In a parody of The Lord of the Rings, Reggie is given a plastic key that she must destroy in Party Island's volcano that she thought up. #The Hundred Trials (1/7/18 (Netflix), 2/5/18 (Nicktoons Family)): Reggie goes through one-hundred trials in order to complete a maze she thought up. #Reggie and her Rock Band (1/7/18 (Netflix), 2/12/18 (Nicktoons Family)): Reggie, seeing that Party Island lacks entertainment, thinks up a rock band. When she finds out she forgot to think up the band's lead singer, she decides to become the band's lead singer and manager. Broadcasting Nicktoons Family premiered the series on August 28th, 2017 in the United States. In Canada, the first episode was simulcast on YTV Family and Teletoon on September 7th, 2017, with new episodes being broadcast on YTV Family starting September 14th, 2017. The series premiered in French on Télétoon Famille on December 17th, 2017, as part of a block also including Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Groundling Marsh, and Jewelpet. Nicktoons Family in Southeast Asia premiered the series as its first first-run series beginning sometime in September 2017. The series premiered on Nickelodeon Family in Greece on September 10th, 2017, followed by its Welsh premiere on Disney XD on September 11th, 2017. Nickelodeon Family in the United Kingdom and Ireland debuted the series alongside the UK premiere of Onegai My Melody on September 26th, 2017. In October 2017, Cartoon Network debuted the series in Ukraine. The show briefly aired on Nickelodeon Family International internationally. Streaming The entire series was available for streaming on Netflix and the Nickelodeon Family YouTube channel before it was pulled in February 2020. Home media In 2020, NickFamily sub-licensed the home media rights to the 2017 series to Warner Bros. Home Entertainment, for a DVD / Blu-ray release in May 2020. Home media releases would refer to the series as Twelve Forever Prologue, in order to avoid confusion with the Netflix original series. Trivia *This is the first Nicktoons Family original series based off of a previous Cartoon Network property (in this case, the pilot Twelve Forever), as well as the second Nicktoons Family original series to be a co-production with Cartoon Network Studios (the first being Sketch). **Likewise, this is the second series based off of a Cartoon Network property to be pitched for a first-run airing to Nicktoons Family (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee being the first, before it was picked up by Cartoon Network). *This is the second Nicktoons Family original series (the first being The Life of David Bowie) to have its final episodes released through Netflix before airing on Nicktoons Family proper. Category:Television Series